


Fantasy

by ragerabbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragerabbit/pseuds/ragerabbit
Summary: 题目：Fantasy配对：莫/福、双莫级别：NC17警告：有3P的倾向，暴力，虐待，总之一切黑暗的想法。我是要虐回来的，嗯。【滚！】弃权声明：人物属于道尔爵士，YY属于外太空。





	Fantasy

  
==========1===========  
  
“疼痛能让你更好的集中精力。”  
  
Sherlock有点艰难的睁开眼睛，有水从头发顺着脸颊滴落下来，困在睫毛上让眼睛蒙上一层雾气。他眨了眨眼，努力的让视线清晰。  
这间屋子里没有灯光，但眼前说话的人的轮廓却再熟悉不过。  
  
确切的说，这是只有一面有窗的房间，层高接近10英尺，窗户的位置靠上，在墙面的大约3/4处，有月光或者是路灯渗进来，外面安静基本无声。  
Sherlock不知道自己是怎么到这里的。但这里显然是伦敦不怎么繁华地段的某间地下室，现在的时间大概是凌晨2点到3点之间。  
  
“哦，不，不。别想。你知道我不会轻易让你离开我的。我好不容易才找到一个玩伴。我想你明白的。是不是？”  
  
Sherlock下意识的想躲开说话人伸过来要挑起他下巴的手指，但是身体却僵硬的几乎无法动弹。他被反手拷在一把高靠背的椅子上，手边没有任何可以用来解开手铐的东西。肌肉的酸痛感显示他已经被拷在这里至少超过6个小时了。小腿，腹部，左肩，下颌，分别有不同程度的痛感，大概都有淤青或者是出血的状况。应该在几小时前有过搏斗或者是殴打的发生。但是他回想起来意识却很模糊。该死，伦敦最赫赫有名的侦探在心里咒骂了一声，他无法忍受自己大脑空白的瞬间。  
  
虽然屋内没有光源，但是长时间待在其中的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，他甚至能够看清对方脸上的戏谑表情。  
  
“无聊了？嗯？我也开始无聊了。不如我们来玩点别的什么？”小个子的男人从原本坐着的长桌上跳下来，走到Sherlock身前，一躬身侧坐在他大腿上——这让他的肌肉更加的酸痛——而一只手搂住他的脖子，在他脑后漫无目的的用手指缠着他的卷发。  
  
“够了。Jim。我已经厌倦了我们之间的游戏。”  
  
“哦，别这样嘛。我还没玩够呢。再陪我玩一次嘛。”小个子的男人撒娇似的扭动了几下，拷在椅子上的男人的后背不由得向后靠在椅背上，僵直住不能动弹。  
  
“我不想再说第二遍。”卷发男人面无表情的说。  
  
“你撒谎。”黑暗之中的Jim Moriarty，伦敦乃至全世界最危险的人物，犯罪界的拿破仑，目不转睛的盯着Sherlock的眼睛，月光折射在他眼睛里，呈现出冷酷又疯狂的颜色。他们的距离近到Sherlock能从他的瞳孔里看见自己的投影。“你一向这么不诚实，honey。承认吧，这三年来你无时无刻不在因为想念我而疯狂，而我出现在你面前，你却装作一点都不在乎。不过没关系，因为这恰巧是我喜欢这游戏的原因。”  
  
Jim那只空闲的手抬起Sherlock的下巴，“我们劫后重生，再次相逢，还没有问候对方呢。”他扯动嘴角微微笑了一下，眼睛里闪过挑衅的神色，充满情色意味的半闭着眼睑靠近他，放在他脑后的手微微用力固定住他的脖子，Jim的鼻息打在Sherlock脸上，痒痒的，让他想要去挠。Sherlock知道他要干什么。但是意识里却不能想象。  
  
Jim Moriarty吻了Sherlock Holmes。  
  
这可不是什么甜蜜的吻。没有什么温柔，甚至没有什么技巧，只有男人最本能的掠夺和侵略。凶狠的，近乎暴力的狠狠吻着他的嘴唇。这是会留下瘀痛的深咬，这几乎都不能算是个吻。Jim在Sherlock的口腔里掠夺着，像是在标明所有权似的在他的牙齿和口腔内壁留下自己的印记，他们的嘴唇都因为这个吻而疼痛起来，Jim把舌头伸进Sherlock的喉咙，Sherlock想要反抗，但是Jim的左手钳住了他的喉结，轻微的，使他的呼吸被限制而开始小小的咳嗽。Jim的嘴角滑过一丝笑意，像是报复性的用力了一下，回应他的是从舌尖传来的痛感。他从Sherlock的口腔里退出来，撇开头朝地下吐了一口口水。一种铜锈的味道留在Sherlock嘴里，Jim的味道。  
  
“你一点都不乖。通常来说，激怒我没有好处的，Sherly~”短发的男人一边说着，一边漫不经心的解开自己腰上的皮带。“你知道我有多没耐心。”  
  
Sherlock不易察觉的皱了一下眉，然后又回复了无动于衷。  
  
Jim用力的抻了一下皮带，在空旷的房间里发出清晰的响声。  
  
“Daddy’s had enough now！”  
  
  
  
=======2========  
  
“啪”的一声，皮带重重的抽在Sherlock脸上。  
卷发男人用力绷紧自己的头部，抗拒着惯性的作用，不使它扭向一边。  
“我有提过，我讨厌你紧绷着脸的样子吗？”短发男人歪着头，表情覆盖在一片阴影中。  
Sherlock的半边脸开始微微肿起，火烧一般的痛。  
“啪”，另一边也感受到了平衡的痛楚。  
“THE WOMAN也这样鞭笞过你？是不是？但是她一定很小心，不愿意破坏了你挺拔又漂亮的颧骨。”Jim凑近过来端详，“可是我认为它现在更漂亮呢，亲爱的。”  
“但你的力气似乎还没有Miss Adler大，dear Jim。”  
  
立刻得到了另一击。一个恼羞成怒的报复。Sherlock的左边脸因为这一击而麻木了。显然是因为Jim用了另一端，皮带上的金属扣。抽打在他颧骨上的同时也撞到了他的牙齿，他吃痛的皱起了眉。  
  
“我不喜欢你刚才说话的那个样子。Sherlock。”Jim和黑暗融为一体，俯视着Sherlock，“你知道通常会怎么样吗？我会让那个表情永远的消失。还记得我们第一次见面的时候吗，哦，不，不是在游泳池，是在巴茨的实验室。在你正在用显微镜分析Carl Powers鞋底的泥土成分的时候。‘GAY’，碰巧Carl Powers也这么说过。我一直讨厌他，四肢发达头脑简单的家伙。他总是嘲笑我，笑我的声音，笑我的个子。所以我让他没有办法再笑。”  
  
“所以你杀了他。这故事的开端和结局我们不是都已经知道了吗。”Sherlock在嘴里尝到了另一种血腥味道，来自他自己，大概是牙齿撞破了口腔内壁，说话的动作扯动嘴角，他忍不住用舌头去舔伤口。  
  
“但是故事的高潮被省略了啊。你当时在现场是吧，一场无意义的游泳比赛，可以想见，纯粹的肌肉较量，残酷的竞技。11岁的你坐在那里多么无聊，是远在布列顿的我给了你兴奋的理由。你见过蝴蝶濒死之时的状态吗？单薄易碎的身体在水中挣扎，引来无数人驻足观看。黑色的影子在池底投射下被放大的光晕，挣扎着晃动着，仿佛能听到蝴蝶翅膀一点一点破碎的声音。人群里发出嗡嗡的声音，窃窃私语，啧啧称奇。直到那影子再不动了，缓慢的沉下去，在水面吞噬它的一瞬间人群中发出愉悦的尖叫。然后一切归于平静。水面没有涟漪。这画面好美，是不是？真可惜我当时不在现场，我最喜欢听到尖叫了。”  
  
“我知道你是心理变态，但没想到你11岁时就已经是了。”  
  
“哦，谢谢夸奖。你也同样。你当时也尖叫了。‘一个卷发小男孩哭闹着想引起所有人的注意。他对警察说这不是意外，这可能是谋杀。’这种细节我怎么会错过。”  
“我那是因为没有人注意到他的鞋子。他的鞋子不见了。太过于明显的疑点。”  
“但是没人在乎，是不是？哦，多么睿智的人们。”  
“但我发现了。只是当时并没有意识到这是我和什么样的一个人的第一次相遇。”  
“Surprise~”上扬的嘴角带动着上扬的尾音。  
“那是我侦探生涯真正意义上的第一次，但我想，不是你的第一次。”  
“哦，很荣幸成为你的第一次。不过很遗憾你猜对了，你当然不是我的第一次。Virgin。”咨询罪犯孩子气的挑了挑眉，“你见过杜鹃这种鸟吗。不杀戮无生存。”  
“借口。”  
“我不需要借口。我可以做任何我想做的事。不过这也让我无聊。单纯的杀戮不那么有趣了。我是天生的胜者。不过毫无悬念的赢下所有比赛，实在太无聊了。无聊到我想杀了我自己。”  
“通常我不会这么说。但是我实在很好奇，是什么阻止了你（杀死自己）呢？”  
  
金属转动的咔哒声在黑暗中显得格外刺耳，阻断了谈话，有光从门口处射进来。Sherlock被光源刺痛眯起了眼睛。有一丝不悦从Jim Moriarty脸上闪过。不过看清来人后他近乎愉悦的说：“Seb，你来的正好。你有带着枪吗？”  
Seb？哦，是啊。Sebastian Moran。伦敦第二危险的人。在Sherlock私人的传记索引中放在“M”这个分类里的另一人。前陆军上校，参加过阿富汗战争，英格兰最优秀的狙击手，在印度服役时传说在水沟中追捕过一只食人虎。是Moriarty从低级酒馆中捡回来的，赌徒，酒鬼。6.1英尺，金发，A型血，34岁，牛津退学，智商140以上，单身，无前科。出身良好但性格孤僻。因被怀疑杀死上级长官而遭到潜退离开军队，但档案遗失。哦，当然了。  
所有M分类的资料都让人兴奋。越深入的了解对手越会发现这是件叫人欲罢不能的事情。这部分在传记索引中是非常厚重的。Sherlock早就知道这个名字了，他和John的头骨和心脏都成为过他战术激光的靶心。但这种脱离瞄准镜的真正的碰面让他感受到一种不可理喻的兴奋。这位前军人看上去要比数据上高，可能是因为背光的缘故，中长的金发蓬松地搭在前额，坚毅的下颚和咄咄逼人的眉毛，坚挺的鼻子，讥诮的眼睑，冷酷如冰的蓝眼睛。他正从深色三件套西服外套兜里掏出一把Beretta 92FS递到Moriarty手上。  
很漂亮的一把枪。保养良好。不难看出他对枪械和暴力的热爱。  
“太好了，Seb。”小个男人转过脸来对着Sherlock，“顺便一说，这个礼物我实在太满意了。”  
哈，当然，不用猜也知道了，身上的伤是拜谁所赐。  
“熟悉吗？这把枪。我在巴兹天台上用的那把。Seb总是把它们保存的比他自己更整洁。”Jim眨了眨眼睛。Moran仍旧沉默着，没有什么表情。  
半自动，闭锁枪机延迟，9 x 19公厘子弹，后坐力较小因此威力也略有减弱。银色枪管。  
Sherlock跟随着Jim的目光一起审视着这把枪。  
“张开嘴。”  
Sherlock不加掩饰的蹙了一下眉。  
“哦，别傻了。我至少有100种方法强迫你张嘴。你不会喜欢的。”Jim用枪托挠了挠鼻子。  
口腔内的伤口和脸颊的肿胀让张口这个简单动作也有些困难。但Sherlock不想折磨自己的下颌骨，所以还是照做了。Jim把枪塞进他嘴里，“Suck it。”枪管深深抵进他的嘴里，让他喉咙发痒，让他想吐想咳嗽。但枪管充满了他的整个口腔，他几乎透不过气，他透过鼻子急速呼吸的声音很响，看得出来这让面前的男人有了主意。他对着空气勾了勾手，毫无预警的，一只手伸过来，巧妙的捏住了他的鼻子。他还感觉到后脑上另一只手有力的钳制。没办法，他逃不开也动弹不得。他只能努力张开嘴，试图从枪管四周获得空气，徒劳。他知道现在的自己看上去有点慌乱，但没有任何一只手松开。40秒后地板开始以奇怪的方式倾斜了，然后整个屋子开始旋转，他的脊柱窜过一阵颤栗，视线模糊，他猜想是瞳孔放大的缘故，因为肾上腺素的作用全身紧绷，耳朵轰鸣，但他能听见。他猜想会不会是最后听见的声音，手枪上膛的声音。  
“恐惧能让你兴奋，是不是？Sherlock？”声音像是从眼睛后面传来的，共鸣像是要爆裂他的眼眶。他恍惚意识到有一只手抚上他的大腿内侧，“这点你倒是和我一样呢。”在他耳朵中的轰鸣快要盖过这声音的时候，鼻子上的那只手松开了，他近乎发抖着重新呼吸着空气，鼻子中发出嘶嘶的响声。  
在这短暂的放松中他一定是错过了对面的两个人交换眼神的细节。在他重新聚焦的视线中看到的是Jim像外科医生一样从助手Moran手中接过一支5毫升的医用注射器，其中的透明液体在月光下发着恐怖的蓝光。有一丝恐惧闪过Sherlock的双眼，他大概知道那是什么了。  
“哦，不用害怕。只是苯甲基芽子碱溶液[注1]。你熟悉的东西。”  
Sherlock拼命的扭动身躯，徒劳的想要阻止这一切的进展。  
“哦，不，不。你不乖的话，就只好叫Uncle Moran管教你了。”  
高大的男人仍旧一语不发，但他在黑暗中的眼神让Sherlock不寒而栗。他一把抓住Sherlock的胳膊，扯开碍事的衬衫袖子，露出他因不常接触阳光而略显苍白的上臂。  
“嘘，嘘，这才对嘛。Daddy给你打针哦。”  
Sherlock根本动弹不得，这位前军人比他看上去还要强壮，性格坚毅，服从命令，Sherlock脑中浮现出他甚至有些地方很像John的荒谬念头，但奋力的扭动身躯像是要赶走这念头，嘴里的枪体阻拦着他说不的声音，他只发出呜呜的抗议声，苍白无力。  
“哦，这个声音真让人兴奋呢，是不是，Seb？”  
他想要冲上去揍那张脸，如果他能的话。  
但一切都在瞬息间一闪而过，一种熟悉的感觉充斥了他的全身。思考的噪声骤然停下，身体的疼痛不存在了，他唯一能感受到的只有脉搏的跳动，那么清晰，剧烈，从指尖开始，血液流过动脉，流经全身，压向心脏，再像急速逆流而上的鱼一样滑进他最看重的器官，大脑。然后突然，像烟花一样绽开，啪的一声又消失了。  
周而复始。  
他不受控制的闭上了眼睛。感受到了理智的远去而肉体愉悦的靠近，他所鄙夷的不真实感观轻而易举的抓住了他。但这还不是最可怕的。最可怕的，没错，他怀念这感觉。That’s fucking great！  
这反复贯穿全身的电流般的快感给他的尾椎送去了强烈的一击，他知道，他勃起了。  
他无意识的用嘴唇包裹紧了口中的枪体，但是对方却抽走了那冰冷坚硬的所在。他像是失望般的从喉咙深处发出不易察觉的咕噜一声，颤动了几下眼睑。  
“睁开眼。”  
Sherlock顺从的做了。  
Jim解开早已没有皮带束缚的西装裤的拉链，掏出他微勃的阴茎塞进Sherlock嘴里。  
“Now,it’s the time to play something special。”  
他抓住Sherlock的卷发，引导着他的嘴吞吐着他的勃起，久违的苯甲基芽子碱在Sherlock体内的作用让他无法思考。他重新适应了填满他口腔的异物，没有枪管那般冰冷，但仍旧叫他没有空隙，他肿胀的嘴巴紧绷，颤抖着再次闭上眼睛，眉头不自觉地皱在一块。如果此时理智的他尚残存，简直无法相信他要做的事情。但药物在体内咆哮着，拒绝他去进一步思考。他沿着置于他口中的阴茎的轮廓滑动舌头，从顶端到后部，然后再慢慢退出来，嘴唇包裹着渗出液体的前端，舌头重新缠绕着附着在上面。像从血液中窜入大脑的烟花一样，周而复始。一种温热而湿润的感觉包围着Jim，他有节奏的挺动腰身在Sherlock嘴里抽送着，像置身于浅滩处被海浪不由自主的推动着向前，潮汐一次又一次的没过他的脚踝，大腿，腰腹，肩膀，直到一个大浪袭来，从他的头上覆盖过去。  
他射在了Sherlock嘴里。  
  
这一瞬间，那种一贯的戏谑笑容从Moriarty脸上消失了。取而代之的是Sherlock从未见过的表情。  
“呼，我不得不说，你确实学什么都很快，Sherlock，而且无师自通。”调整好呼吸后，那几乎看上去单纯无害的笑容又回来了。  
他用拇指擦掉Sherlock嘴边溢出的液体。  
出乎意料的放进了自己嘴里。  
Sherlock Holmes的理智回来了。像是有谁捏了他的胃一下，他不可控制的吐了出来。  
“哦，太可惜了。”Jim夸张的退后了两步，“我还蛮喜欢你这件衬衫的。”  
他递了个眼神给一直在旁边站着的高大男人，但Sherlock没看到，在他因呕吐物而大声咳嗽的时候，Sebastian Moran给他注射了另一针管溶剂。  
“NOOOOOOOOOOO！！！！！！！！！”他绝不再想要这耻辱的一切，他宁愿现在就死去。  
“放松，宝贝。当然了，不用说你也会的。这不是同样的溶剂了，你知道我从不用两次同样的东西。这是盐酸双环胺[注2]。你会感谢我的。”  
“杀了我！”  
“哦，别这么没创意，我会杀了你的。不过先burn the heart out of you。”  
  
  
  
注1：可卡因的主要成分。  
注2：专用于平滑肌的肌肉松弛剂。  
  
  
  
  
  
==========3============  
  
天空开始慢慢的泛起白昼的颜色，像翻过来的鱼肚。  
Sherlock被打横抱起来，重重的摔在屋内一张古朴的长桌上。他的骨头撞在木制品上，在黑暗中发出突兀的声响，但是肉体的痛感却没有随之而来。  
  
他已经被困至少7个小时以上了。他现在嘴里黏哒哒的——啊，对，刚才有人射在他嘴里——口渴难耐，屋内的温度在不可思议的升高，视线又重新开始模糊不清，大约这些都是盐酸双环胺的副作用，该死的。他仍被拷着的双手被推过头顶，他无力反抗，虚弱，有一点呼吸困难，他不知道这些症状是否都已经被写在已售的药品警示中。  
毫无预警的，他的衬衫被大力扯开，然后是裤子，他身上所有附着的衣服都被褪去，光洁的肌肤赤裸在空气中，像神祗桌前准备成为燔祭的羔羊。  
“你的身体看起来很漂亮，Sherlock。”柔软的声音，擦过他的耳朵。“让人忍不住想要做些什么。”在赤羊身上打下自己的烙印。  
一只手探寻到他缺乏保护的乳首，微微用力拧下去，舔咬与抚摸，舌头以惊人的灵巧留下湿润发烫的痕迹。乳尖成为重点照顾对象，被反复地舔舐，揉按，掐弄，变得红肿挺立，令这位英格兰最禁欲的高龄处男压制着，却仍旧忍不住战栗着喘息。  
不，那声音不可能是他的。  
但在他的双腿间被轻柔的抚摸时，他本能的弓起后背，一丝微弱但真实的颤栗贯穿他的整个身体。他从未被那样触碰过。  
如此棒、如此热、如此下流……  
他的理智在拒绝。但是身体却背叛了他，渴望着下一次碰触。  
一个轻巧甚至有点单薄的身体覆上来，温度就像冰冷的雪，又像因为沾染上热气而逐渐融化的雪，他的味道令人惊异的好闻。他灵巧的手指缠进Sherlock现在凌乱的卷发，柔软的触感。一点都不像那具身躯的所有者。  
“No…”他的声音在说。“Please…”他的身体在说。  
他的呼吸越来越困难，很难说是因为盐酸双环胺的副作用的加重，还是因为显然有人轻咬上了他的耳垂。对方光滑的脸磨蹭着他的脸颊，下身紧紧贴着他的后背，滚烫坚硬，随着他的动作在他腰上滑动。他用了最大的克制力才使得自己不要跟随那个动作。湿热柔软的舌头从他颈椎处一路向下，顺着脊柱一直到达股间，他咬住自己的下嘴唇不让呻吟从口中倾泻而出。但在那魔鬼般的舌头向着他最后藏身之所一般的洞口试探之时，他无处躲藏，“啊……”  
“对，Sherlock，叫出来。你喜欢的。”  
矮个子的男人一用力，轻而易举的将比他高了将近十公分的男人翻了过来，在他还微肿的嘴唇上印上一个吻。这个吻比之前的那个温柔，没有激烈的舌与舌的搏斗，没有口腔暗示性的收紧，只是一个吻而已，像两头足够了解对方痛处的兽互相舔舐伤口。两人终于分开的时候，Jim的嘴唇贴在Sherlock的唇角，轻声地说：“我很抱歉。”  
Sherlock几乎像听到最可怕的诅咒一样，睁大眼睛盯着Jim的脸。  
当然不会那么简单。一个邪恶的笑滑过刚刚吻过他的嘴角。  
“我很抱歉，接下来的事就不会那么温馨了。小Sherly。”  
小个子的男人从桌子上退下来，把卷发男人的位置调整到趴在桌子上，双脚拖在地面上。未有任何预兆的，把那支银色的Beretta 92FS捅进他的后穴中。一声尖叫瞬间充满了这间地下室。被铐住的双手撑在桌子上，他试图站起来反击。但一只手重击了他的后脑。  
“Thank you，Seb~”  
“你知道吗，每次你总以为自己能反抗我的时候，都让人很想给你点颜色瞧瞧。好吧，让Daddy来调教你。”Jim在Sherlock看不到表情的位置慢吞吞的说着，像是一时兴起的在他的屁股上用力拍打了一下，清晰的耻辱的声音回荡在房间里，留下一个微红的掌印。  
Jim用那支漂亮的枪管戳刺Sherlock的内部，那种要被穿透的痛楚几乎让他晕厥。但随着这有规律的动作的延伸，他的身体逐渐适应了这个外来物的侵入。是的，括约肌松弛剂是魔鬼的恩物。他不再感觉到撕裂般的疼痛，转而变为麻木。上膛的枪管在他体内搅动着，随时都有可能射穿他的内脏。他的手局限的抓住桌子边缘，指甲几乎抠进木头里。在那冰冷的枪械摩擦变得和他内部一样灼热时候，Jim将它拔出，取而代之放入自己再度勃起的阴茎。Jim在他身体里律动着，带着需求的脉动，不同于枪械的那种鲜活，把他彻底的填满了。与其说这是一场强奸，不如说这是一场羞辱。Jim的脸因异样的兴奋而扭曲着，更快的在他体内戳刺着，“夹紧我，Daddy需要你这么做！”他的手游走在他身体前端，像是在一根一根数着他的肋骨，抓挠上他的腹肌，在小腹上打圈。他很有经验，因为Sherlock的穴口在此串动作之下不由自主的收紧了。“哦！Yes！就是这样！”“Come on baby！”“啊啊啊啊啊！”“嗷！再来！就是！那里！哦！对！！”Jim淫荡的喊声充斥了整间屋子，温度升高到可以融化一切。Sherlock希望他能闭嘴，但他不休止的下流的叫喊提醒着身下的人此刻在遭受的屈辱。“Seb！快来加入！”但这耻辱远没有到顶点。“Seb，你快来加入我嘛。”金发的男人像之前听到这位犯罪界拿破仑的任何一个指令一样没有迟疑，他迅速的脱下身上合体的价格不菲的西装裤，下身赤膊的站在那里，他已经完全准备好了（在观看了这么多表演以及听到Jim那些令人脸红心跳的下流喊声之后），但Sherlock的眼睛震惊的停留在他的双腿间。What the fuck…他的分身足有八英寸那么长……他的耻毛也是金色，挺立在空气中的勃起从这个角度看简直像摩天大楼。Sherlock脑中滑过一丝惊恐，他怀疑自己吞咽口水的声音在这突然而至的安静中显得很大声。“哦，看啊！我们的小Sherly被Seb的L115A3吓到了~哈哈哈。”  
Sherlock想立刻给Jim Moriarty的脸一拳。打扁他的脸。打掉他的牙齿。叫他不能再说话甚至不能再发出任何声音。只要他能。  
但在他还来不及做更多的心理活动之时，Jim将他趴着的身体侧翻过来，从他的穴口中抽离一些出来，Sebastian Moran绕过桌子站到Jim身侧，腰部一挺，加入到这游戏中来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！”  
这剧痛将他的声音撕裂，他紧紧咬住自己脸颊内侧，竭力抑制眼泪流下来。他将无法面对自己，如果他哭了的话。从离开童年时代后，他再也没哭过。眼泪是无用的。不需要眼泪。  
这并不轻松，对任何一方来说都是。Jim发出轻微的呼气声，Seb叼住了残存在自己脖子上的领带。两只野兽挤在同一个洞穴中，太过于拥挤了。即使是用过松弛剂的括约肌，也对此抗议。Seb试着动了一下，挤压的疼痛和快感同时迸发出来，让Jim语无伦次的呢喃：“哦…哦……太好…了……Seb……”Seb调整了一下自己的位置，把嘴里的领带扯下来套在Sherlock脖子上，像辕马一样用左手勒住，然后把右手放在Jim光洁纤细的背上，“要来了，Boss。”因为欲望的渴求而略显沙哑的声音，淹没在Jim一个俏皮的浅吻里。金发男人像个向导一样引领着Jim一起戳刺Sherlock的内部，一致的频率和动作，这位前军人胯部的力量大到惊人，穿过第一匝紧缩的肌肉后，粗糙的边缘抓在褶皱的肌理上，内壁被撑开到了极限。  
此刻的侦探无法阻止夺眶而出的眼泪，他甚至没有力气将头埋在胳膊下面掩饰这一点。那种灼伤和撕裂的痛苦达到了顶峰，他觉得下身像是一个被霍开的大洞，两条勃起的阴茎在他后庭搅动，不断戳刺他的前列腺，他开始嘶嘶的抽气，房间似乎被染上了其他的什么颜色。  
“哭…哭出来！Sherl…我要……你…求我……”犯罪皇帝的声音支离破碎。  
“去死吧……”他用尽最后一点尊严。  
“我…哦……我会的……哦！”  
“啊……啊…………你好紧啊……”  
“你是Daddy的小婊子……”  
“你……这样……很漂亮…………”  
“叫啊……快叫啊！”  
Jim的指甲陷入Sherlock大腿内侧的皮肤，有点不耐烦的抓了一下。  
Seb侧头看了小个子男人一眼。左手挽了一下手中领带的长度，用力一抻，Sherlock的头被迫抬起，露出他洁白的脖子。领带勒在嘴上使他的牙齿分开，有一些涎水因舌头抵在喉咙根部而不受控制的从嘴角流下，下意识的吞咽动作鼓动着他的喉结，青色的血管在周边清晰可见。金发男人的左手顺着领带的边缘攀附上他正在发出诱人邀请的脖颈，使它的颜色由苍白变成绯红，一根手指拨动着他喉结下方的声带，使他发出低低的咕噜声，手上的力度紧了紧，完全遏制住他的咽喉。Sherlock的脸也涨得通红，眼球因为充血而膨胀，像兔子的眼睛，耳朵里传来刺耳的嗡鸣声，幻觉中看到有两个Jim Moriarty站在他眼前，一个聒噪一个沉默，一个矮小一个高大，一个瘦弱一个魁梧，一个黑发黑瞳一个金发蓝瞳，一个喜怒无常一个内敛沉稳，一个不喜欢弄脏双手一个喜欢血腥的味道。魔鬼的两面，更像是对立面的催化剂，从对方身上吸食黑暗和恐惧，再将它们推向更广更深的地方。而此刻这些正在他体内，沿着筋脉在内部撞击，自下而上身体产生一股微小的电流，逐渐传遍全身，全身的毛孔在这股血流中被全部打开，好似充满了无限的生机。他知道，这快感的来临，死亡的快感。  
但忽然，他感觉到一股滚烫的液体充满了整个大脑。  
Seb放开了他的手。  
Sherlock颤抖着，大口呼吸，窒息的快感让他悸动，而前列腺的刺激仍未停止，他的下体高高的挺立在空气里，他希望没人注意。  
但显然Jim并不这么想。他热切的抚弄起Sherlock的分身，配合着由Seb带领的动作频率，像只刚睡醒的猫一样眯着眼睛看着金发的男人，喉咙里发出动物似的让人难以理解的声音。空着的那只手上在摸索着什么东西，试图放进嘴里。  
“哦，不。Boss。这次我不会让你再玩过火。”Seb的声音出奇的冷静，在他妈的这种情况下。但如果你也有一个随时准备毁灭随时处于癫狂状态的老板，也许你也会如此，那句话怎么说来着？即使睡着了也会睁一只眼。Seb像哄着婴儿一般发出喏喏的声音，拿走Jim已经放进嘴里的手枪。“别再我眼前再杀死你自己一遍。”他微微俯身，给了他的老板一个吻。一个缠绵悱恻的吻，像是要把身体揉进对方一般的吻。然后他们一起高潮了，野兽般嘶吼着射在Sherlock身体里。  
高潮带走了一些他的警惕，但时间不长，几秒钟后他又是Sebastian Moran了。他握着他漂亮的已经上过膛的Beretta 92FS，在Jim还没睁开眼睛之前说，“现在，该帮助解决你了。”枪指着Sherlock的后脑。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他看到一扇门被推开了，门后是漫长的黑暗，有一个光点，远远的，在接近。  
光点慢慢的变大，加速靠近。  
有个黑色的影子在光晕之中，伸出手，要触碰他的脸。  
  
  
  
“Sherlock…”  
  
“Sherlock………”  
  
“Sherlock………………”  
  
  
  
“不！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”  
  
“Sherlock！！！！！”  
  
  
  
他惊呼着，双手不停的击打着空气，徒劳无功。  
那个声音如此熟悉。  
  
  
  
“Sherlock！！！醒醒！！Sherlock！！！你还好吗？？”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他呼的坐起来，浑身都被汗湿透了，John站在他床边，紧皱眉头看着他。  
  
“你怎么了？Sherlock？做恶梦了吗？我听到你的叫声很不对劲，我以为……”  
  
  
“哦……”他打了个寒战，重新把被子裹住身体，汗湿的睡衣暴露在空气中带走了他仅存的体温，调整了一下声音接着说，“没事……没什么…………我很好。”  
  
  
“你确定吗？”  
  
“我确定。John。”  
  
“自从我们在对面的闲置空屋里抓到Moran上校，你就一直很奇怪。Sherlock。我很担心你。”  
John把手放在他的肩膀上。但是Sherlock下意识的一个激灵，躲开了。  
“我没事。真的。你不用担心我。”他回以一个惯有的微笑。  
  
  
John挑眉看着他，知道争论下去也无意义。  
“好吧。既然你这么说。那么今天的出庭你会去吗？我是顺道过来看看的，刚好听到你……”  
  
“哦，当然。我要去。”他瞥了一眼衣柜，“如果你不介意……？”  
  
“哦，好的。我下楼去哈德森太太那里，我刚好没吃早餐。你换衣服吧，换好了叫我。我就在楼下。”  
  
“好的。”  
  
听到John关上门的声音，他才放松下来直挺挺的躺倒回去，掀起被子看着自己下身，Damn it。  
  
  
  
  
  
修身剪裁的D&G黑色西装，白色衬衫，YSL的黑丝结头鞋，作为出庭的穿着这些是很得体的。但是发胶，须后水，男士香水，这些细节对于会见室这种场合是否有些过分他也不知道。社交礼仪。真该死。他不自然的更换了翘腿的姿势，这间四面无窗的会见室安静的叫人难以忍受。  
“杀了我。”一个坚硬的声音突然撞击在四面冰冷的墙壁上，打破了这死一般的沉寂。  
“抱歉？”Sherlock走神了，在他盯着对方冰蓝色的眼睛后面呼之欲出的凶悍的光时候。  
“杀-了-我。”对面的人一字一顿的说，仿佛咀嚼过每一个字。  
“哦，抱歉。这恐怕不能。我爱莫能助。”他故作轻松的说，“英国政府也无法帮助你。”他又补充说。  
坐在对面的人，半长的金发凌乱的扑在额前，灰色的狱服松垮的套在身上，冰蓝色的眼睛目不转睛的盯着Sherlock的脸，而他自己的脸则因为这个盯视而微微抽搐。  
“很高兴再见到你，Moran上校。恐怕我要告辞了。”Sherlock站起身来，背对那双眼睛。  
“你会后悔的。”在Sherlock走到门口扭动把手的时候，被控告试图谋杀和参与过多起恶性恐怖事件的嫌疑人说，“我会杀了你的。我会的。”  
  
  
Sherlock回过脸去，在凶犯那张背光的危险的脸上，看到了熟悉的，曾经属于Jim Moriarty的表情。  
  
他打了个冷战，不知道是为这一切，如真实的梦境，还是如梦境的真实。  
  
  
  
  
========END========


End file.
